Le relais
by selene Magnus
Summary: Eliott vient de quitter l'Unité, il n'a pas la force de dire au-revoir à celle qui était sa partenaire de tant d'années, il sait combien elle va mal supporter sa décision, aussi tente-t-il une dernière action pour elle, parce qu'il était aussi et surtout son plus proche ami. - Chapitre unique -


** Le relais**

**'**

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là vous? _- s'écrit-il devant l'homme qui s'est permis d'entrer dans son bureau sans l'ombre d'une invitation._

- Je dois vous parler

- Je n'ai aucune affaire en cours avec vous Stabler. Dégagez de mon bureau_ - Le ton est mauvais, ce qui démontre, si besoin existait, l'animosité grandissante entre les deux hommes._

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans mon unité

- J'ai mieux à faire

- À d'autres! Vous surveillez tout, je me trompe?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Ça m'horripile de venir vous parler de ça mais je le fais pour elle. Dean… je quitte la SVU. C'est définitif

- Ne m'appelez pas Dean! Nous n'avons rien en commun!

- Si. Olivia. C'est pour elle que je suis ici

_Dean ne peut cacher son étonnement et son incompréhension._

- Elle va avoir besoin de vous. Revenez dans sa vie

- Pardon?

- En quittant la police, je la laisse seule. Elle est très forte c'est vrai, mais elle a besoin de soutien, même s'il reste discret, mais une aide inébranlable. C'était ce que j'étais pour elle, mais maintenant elle a besoin de vous

- Je rêve?

- Je sais que vous l'aimez, ne dites pas le contraire. Alors saisissez votre chance, c'est le bon moment

- Vous… vous êtes une pourriture! _- répond Dean, avec un calme contrastant avec l'insulte._

- Quoi? Je pense avant tout au bien-être d'Olivia! C'est pour elle que je tais mon ressentiment pour vous…

_Son interlocuteur s'énerve devant cette réflexion "si altruiste"._

- Non! Vous voulez encore tout contrôler! Pour elle, dites-vous? Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse avec moi? Et depuis longtemps? Si vous ne nous aviez pas barré la route! Vous aviez pensé à elle à ce moment-là? Vous vous êtes souciés de son bonheur? Non, surtout pas! Vous ne vous inquiétiez que de votre orgueil!

- C'est vrai, je le reconnais, je ne peux pas vous encadrer c'est comme ça! Et je ne vous voulais pas dans sa vie, parce que vous auriez fait du même coup parti de la mienne, je reconnais. J'ai pas cherché à l'encourager à aller vers vous, ok, mais cette fois, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse

- Non, vous voulez soulager votre conscience. Vous ne voulez pas assumer le fait que vous l'avez enfermée dans votre relation possessive et stérile, et qu'aujourd'hui vous l'abandonnez

- C'est faux!

- C'est un abandon tout simplement! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour réparer vos conneries. Démerdez-vous tout seul

- Dean, je vous en prie, vous vous rendez compte? Je vous en prie…. Vous n'allez pas la laisser souffrir toute seule?

- Vous êtes un vrai salopard

'

'************************************************************************'

'

- Toi?

- Bonjour Olivia

- Tu t'es perdu?

- Non, je voulais te voir

- Puisque c'est fait, maintenant du balai

- Laisse moi te parler

- Je suis occupée

- J'ai des choses à te dire

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas

- Si. Je crois que si

- Tu crois mal. Va-t-en d'ici ou j'appelle des renforts

- Olivia… mettons les choses à plat, ça vaut mieux

- J'ai rien à te dire

- Je sais qu'Eliott est parti. Et que tu en souffres

- Oh? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre hein? De toutes façons, c'est pas toi qui risque d'être de bons conseils, vu que tu ne sais que démonter les gens qui croient en toi

- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas été vexé quand tu l'as préféré à moi?

- C'est plus grave que de la frustration ce que tu m'as fait! Tu m'as menti! Sur tout! Sur tout!

- Je voulais tout te dire! Si j'ai proposé de te raccompagner, c'était pour ça! J'attendais d'être seul avec toi pour tout te raconter

- Comme c'est facile à dire après coup!

- Mais il s'est mis entre nous, et tu l'as laissé faire Olivia! Tu l'as laissé faire! Tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là? Tu l'as rejoint contre moi. C'est toi qui m'as trahis!

- Espèce de menteur! Si tu voulais tout me dire, tu aurais trouvé le moyen de le faire!

- J'hésitais au repas chez toi, parce que je croyais que vous aviez clôturé l'enquête. Mais si, à ce moment-là, tu m'avais dit que tu regrettais l'attitude d'Eliott, ou que tu aurais aimé passé du temps avec moi, alors je te l'aurais dit. Crois-moi, je désirais tout t'avouer, c'est sûr

- Te croire? Nan, plus jamais

- Pourquoi tu es si rancunière avec moi?

- Pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder aujourd'hui?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Tu sais ce que je ressens, je ne l'ai jamais caché. Olivia… laisse tomber les armes

- Tu m'as trahis

- Tu m'as rejeté. Ça m'a blessé, j'ai répliqué…. Olivia

_Il se rapproche d'elle. Elle préfère éloigner son regard. Il pose une main sur sa joue pour la forcer à se retourner sur lui. Il dépose un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Elle ne bouge pas. Et il recommence, et elle y répond._

- Dean, je… je suis perdue… rien ne va plus dans ma vie… je… je ne sais plus quoi faire _- Sa voix est légèrement brisée. Il sait ce que cela signifie._

- Alors laisse-moi te rejoindre

_Elle pose son front sur son torse et il la serre dans ses bras. Quand il lui murmure sa déclaration à l'oreille, elle se love contre lui en reniflant._

- Hey, j'avais pas l'intention de te faire pleurer

'

'******************************************************************************************

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre unique, c'était bien court bien sûr, mais est-ce que cela vous a plu un peu?<strong>


End file.
